<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Seduction of the Hunter by sagethecannibabe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27753286">Seduction of the Hunter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagethecannibabe/pseuds/sagethecannibabe'>sagethecannibabe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Borderlands</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:00:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27753286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagethecannibabe/pseuds/sagethecannibabe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mordecai longingly returns to a woman hes missed very much after weeks of being gone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>MordecaixOC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Seduction of the Hunter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seduction of the Hunter<br/>—<br/>“You’ve been gone so long,” Sage’s voice was the first to welcome him back to Boomtown. It had been a solid three weeks since Mordecai was able to return home, and his body was worn and weary from the hunt. She embraced him tight, cupping his dark face in her hands and planting kisses along his jawline. His skin was warm from being embraced by the sun, and he returned her affections warmly, while his hands planted themselves dutifully around her waist to lift her. </p><p>He had missed her terribly, and now he was back home in Sage’s comforting arms, with her legs now wrapped around his waist as their lips connected hastily- they had wasted so much precious time already. His hands were traveling wildly up her body, fingers dancing and twirling up her shirt and over her stomach. He had been away for so long, Mordecai ached to feel her soft skin under his rough hands.</p><p>“Is there anyone else here?” Mordecai grumbled, pressing Sage firmly against the door with his groin pressed against her pelvis. He loved watching how her face flushed pink with just a few simple moves. He didn’t give her a chance to answer; as soon as Sage opened her mouth, he slipped his tongue in to keep her quiet. With her pressed against the wall and him keeping her in place, it freed up Mordecai’s hands. They needed to get inside— he fumbled for the door to their little side of the bunker and carried her in, kicking the door closed and locking it swiftly. The hunter set Sage on the bed, watching her legs splay as he threw off his shirt, ammo belt, and scarf. His chest was bare and covered in scars, and Mordecai’s bulge pressed against her thigh as he crawled on top of her. “Look at what you did to me, beautiful,” He murmured, squeezing his growing erection. “Are you gonna help me out?” Mordecai unzipped Sage’s pants and tugged them down to her knees; just enough room to slide his bony fingers in her panties.</p><p>Good god, Sage was slick with arousal. He chuckled as she moaned lowly and circled her clit with his middle finger. Mordecai pulled away shortly thereafter, then lifted her shirt over her head and threw it to the floor with the rest of their clothing. He needed her writhing and moaning beneath him now. Fingers certainly wouldn’t do the job, although they now found themselves pawing at Sage’s bra, snapping it right off and filling both hands with her soft, supple breasts. He watched them spill  out of his hands, lowering his head to Sage’s chest and burying his face in her. Mordecai growled and sucked on Sage’s soft flesh, then moved to lick around her perky little nipples.</p><p>He was almost painfully hard now, his cock pressing against his pants. Sage ran her hands through his hair, keeping Mordecai’s head in place while he tended to her sensitive breasts. The noises that came from her parted lips hit his ears like music. Whichever nipple wasn’t currently being tugged on with his teeth was being pinched and pulled with his free hand. Sage was already starting to squirm underneath him, yet the more she moved, the more she ended up rubbing herself against Mordecai. He couldn’t get enough of her tits, his teeth grazing the flesh and leaving more than enough hickies. “So fucking big.” Mordecai groaned, continuing his way downwards, but not without giving her fat tits another loving squeeze. </p><p>Mordecai rolled Sage’s pants down over her ankles, his breath catching in his throat as he gazed hungrily at her almost naked figure. “Look at you, spread wide just for me, huh?” He cooed, tugging her panties down with his teeth. “Did you miss me?” Mordecai chuckled and planted kisses along the inside her sticky thighs- even her skin tasted sweet on his tongue.</p><p>Sage groaned and arched her back; her mind was a jumbled mess and she couldn’t think straight. He hadn’t let her do a thing but lay there and allow him to feast on her body. “H-hhhhn- I missed you so much-“ She inhaled sharply through her teeth as Mordecai dug his tongue into her the moment she dared try and speak. “Annnnnnh!” The hunter eagerly, loudly assaulted her clit with his mouth, using his forearm to keep her pelvis pointed downwards while the rest of her body was squirming. “Ahhh, fuck!” Sage cried, a hand holding his face in place.</p><p>Mordecai was one hell of a messy eater, her cum sticking to his goatee. He loved watching her move and squirm while he had complete control of the situation; hell, she wouldn’t be able to cum properly without his say so. He also loved exploiting it- pushing Sage to the edge and never quite letting her take the fall until she couldn’t hold it in anymore...</p><p>“Cum for me, songbird.” He could tell by how her abdomen kept tightening that she was holding back. “Let me taste you.” His words threw her over the edge and into an orgasm so intense she felt like she were going to go blind. Mordecai was being smothered between her legs, which were now wrapped around his head and squeezing tighter with every second. Easily, she was his favorite meal of the day. Sage released her hold on him, her arms and thighs relaxed while she struggled to catch her breath.</p><p>He pulled away, his face a gooey mess. “Heh, you think maybe I should’ve kept the goggles on? You made one hell of a mess~” Mordecai taunted, glancing down at her with a little grin. “Aw, don’t tell me I wore you out already!” He licked his lips clean and kneeled over her, almost sitting on Sage’s pelvis. She didn’t need to be asked, she was already working to unzip Mordecai’s trousers. Precum stained the outside of his boxers and he felt he could throb with need. “Look at what you did to me, little red,” Mordecai purred, moaning with delight as Sage worked her hand around his length, sitting further up on her chest. “Ahhh-ahh fuck, nngh-“ He pulled away before he had the chance to paint her chest and face with the impending climax. “- you ready, niña bonita?” He eagerly slapped his length against her entrance.</p><p>Sage bit her lip and wrapped one leg around Mordecai’s waist, gripping his back. “Well, come on, then~ fuck me like you’ve been gone forever.” She giggled and dug her nails deep into his shoulders as he slid his cock into her, throwing his head back and groaning wildly. Mordecai wanted to explode right then and there.</p><p>“All mine,” Mordecai hissed, quickening his pace. “Shiiiiit-“ Sage tightened and squeezed around his cock, her nails digging so hard into his shoulder that she drew blood. “-mmmh, so tight,” He could hardly breathe. “You want more, songbird?”</p><p>Sage giggled and spread her legs further, sliding her hips forward and licking her lips enticingly. “C-come on, gimme all you got~” She sputtered and felt the breath being taken from her lungs as Mordecai threw his hips forward. “Aaaaa, h-holy shit- fuuuuuck-“ Her eyes watered with delight. “-mmmh, oh god, please keep going-“</p><p>Mordecai didn’t need to be asked twice, gripping her hips tightly and forcibly making their hips meet. He let out a low growl, sweat beading and dripping from his forehead. “You really missed me, didn’t you?” He chuckled and picked up the pace, digging his nails deep into her hips.</p><p>“Hhhh-hhhha- mmmph- I missed you so much, Mordecai- aahhh, fuck,” Sage tossed her head back as Mordecai toyed with her and continuously ravaged her insides. Sage wasn’t sure how much longer she could hold on before exploding. He was growling, panting into her ear like an animal in heat; he’d needed her for so, so long.</p><p>“Shit, unnnh! I’m so close, Sage- just a little longer-!” Mordecai hissed, then pressed his forehead against hers and wrapped one hand solidly around her throat, squeezing as he rammed into her small, delicate body over and over. “I love you so much- hhha- fuck, FUCK you’re so god damned tight!” He felt his stomach tighten and moaned her name to the gods, pulling into into a passionate kiss as Mordecai reached a blinding climax. He emptied load after load deep inside of Sage’s body and could hardly find it within himself to pull out.</p><p>Mordecai collapsed on top of Sage, panting heavily and cupping her face gently in his hands. “You alright there, Princess? Heh, I didn’t take it easy on you this time.”</p><p>Sage giggled and stole another kiss. “Satisfaction abounds~”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>